Soar on Delicate Wings
by Sanemi
Summary: Not only did Harry not know about what he had done to save the world, but he was also unaware of the family secret.
1. Prologue Birthday Surprise

Please do not comment on how I write. It's simple. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. If there are mistakes however, you are more than welcome to point those out. This is Harry/Draco and will get dirty at some point, so please be patient.

Prologue – Birthday Surprise

Sitting among the rest of the Hogwarts staff the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher smiled at some of the memories that had occurred during his seven years here. Granted that there was a year when he had not been here, but hat to take another year to make up for it. As had a lot of others, who parents had taken them out for their own safety, but after Voldemort's defeat people deemed it safe to bring them back. Now a year after the dark wizard's attack Harry was once again at Hogwarts, the first place he'd ever felt at home. Only instead of being a student he was a teacher who was taking the summer to make sure he was fully prepared for September when the students arrived.

Today just happened to be Harry's 20th birthday so the new Headmistress McGonagall was having a feast with all the teachers present. Even Professor Trelawney had come down from the tower to join them. Snape who had survived the attack by the skin of his teeth sat, sneering at his once again lost job, until the blonde haired boy next to him elbowed him sharply. The Malfoy's had once again been cleared of all charges due to Mrs. Malfoy's helping Harry in the end. Draco had taken over McGonagall's class, having become a dragon animagus himself.

A clinking of glasses brought everyone's attention to the head of the table.

"A toast, to Mr. Potter on his birthday, also to welcome you and Mr. Malfoy to Hogwarts as teachers. Please do try not to fight while in front of the students," McGonagall said, raising her glass.

Harry laughed, his eyes catching silvery-blue eyes which were filled with amusement. The two had become friends when Narcissa had continually invited Harry to tea, dinner and parties over the last year.

"I think we can refrain ourselves," Draco said, his Malfoy smirk in place.

Harry laughed before feeling something feather light crawl up his back and rest on his shoulder blades, a shiver rand down his spine before pain spread through every nerve. Harry did not scream, instead he fell out of his chair, the last thing he saw was the concerned faces of the teachers before darkness took over.


	2. Chapter One Discovering History

Chapter One – Discovering History

Chapter One – Discovering History

The first thing Harry woke to was quiet whispers surrounding him. Green eyes opened recognizing the ceiling of the healing ward. It was even the same bed he usually had. The next thing he noticed was the fact that despite not having his glasses on his vision was clear.

"I certainly hoped you could survived the summer without ending up here, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said, hovering in his line of vision.

Harry groaned and sat up a little so that he could see the entire staff, knowing full well that Pomfrey wouldn't let him get up just yet. To confirm his sight he picked up his glasses peering through them noticing the blurriness before setting them down.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us that, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said.

"First it felt like something crawled up my back and stopped near my shoulder blades, then pain spread through my body until I passed out," Harry said.

"Crawled up your back? Lean forward and let me have a look," Pomfrey said.

Harry did as she instructed and felt her pull up his shirt to look at his back. The entire room gasped and Harry was worried. He leaned back to look at them all and seeing their grim faces became even more worried.

"All right, what is it? Am I dying?" Harry asked, trying to make a joke.

"No Mr. Potter, in fact far from it. You are now part of the fae line, the thing you felt on your back is a pair of wings that will come when you call," McGonagall said.

"This is wrong why?" Harry asked.

"Only one pureblood fae is supposed to be born every 50 years. Mr. Malfoy her, is supposed to be the one for the next 30 years. Yet here you are, the anomaly," Snape retorted.

"So what can I expect being a fae?" Harry asked, looking at Draco.

"Well it will be easier for you to become an animagus, and the form will be deadly, uncontrollable like my dragon at first. The smaller your form it means you'll be the submissive in the relationship. You'll be colder in the winter until you find your mate. As McGonagall said your wings can come as you will them, the will be strong enough to carry you. Magic will be stronger so you should practice before using a spell on someone. Healing abilities are strengthened so you'll never have to worry about small cuts and bruises. Once you find your mate and bond will them you'll live until you or the other dies, which is why fae only have one pureblood newborn every 50 years. They live long enough to find their mate and then most continue to live on after that," Draco said.

"What I don't understand is why I became fae in the first place. Surely it's not a hereditary trait, my father would have been fae," Harry said.

"Oh, the Potters had fae blood in them, but it's been almost 200 years since the last one to be powerful enough to become fae when one becomes of age. It's been other bloodlines these last few years," Draco explained.

"But you're already a fae, why do these things always happen to me?" Harry sighed frustrated.

"I suppose we'll have to talk to the face council. They should know better than anyone. In the meantime I have some books you can look thru. If you have any questions after that you can ask me. You know where my office is," Draco said, smiling.

Harry looked at Pomfrey. "Is it safe for me to leave or should I stay overnight?" The boy knew there would be no leaving without approval from the over protective Healer.

Silently she took a moment to thing before waving him away." But if anything seems wrong, return here immediately."

Nodding his understanding he got up from the bed, straightened his clothes and pulled his robe on.

"I think I'll go to the family vault and see if there's any information there. Who knows there may even be some books you don't have, Malfoy," Harry said, picking up his glasses from the bed. Putting them in his pocket he knew that even though he no longer needed them, he couldn't just throw them out. With that he left the room, only side tracking by his room to grab his cloak. Only after leaving Hogwarts and stepping off of the grounds did he Apparate to Diagon Alley.

Making his way through the crowded pre-school filled street he finally reached Gringotts. Remembering that the goblins had been sore at him for quite sometime after losing their dragon, he had made up for it, by paying for a replacement one. Walking through the goblin filled front hall he reached the head goblin's desk. The old goblin looked over the desk, only his eyes showed that he was still displeased.

"I need access to the Potter family vault." Only a short while ago did he discover that there were three vaults, one with his parent's money, one with his ancestor's, which he used for charities and another holding family heirlooms. It was there that he found a painting of his parents, apparently done after he was born. That painting now hung in his room at Hogwarts, along with one of Sirius and Remus he had found in one of the Black vaults.

While lost in his thought another gobbling had come to take him down to the mines. Following the goblin they began the long trek into the deepest part of the mines, where the pure bloods vaults where, for protection and because they were so old. After several long moments they were outside the vault. Getting out of the cart he waited for the goblin to open the door. Inside where treasures, paintings, tons of scrolls and a few books waited. Moving inside the vault Harry began looking through the scrolls, merely scanning them for important things. At about the fifth scroll something caught his attention, it described a Potter Manor, that hadn't been lived in since his great-grandparents. Pointing to it, he showed it the goblin.

"Do you think it's still there?" Harry asked.

"All property inquiries should be addressed to the correct Ministry department," the goblin said, disinterested.

Harry nodded, rolling up the scroll and setting it aside to take it with him. If Hermione couldn't figure it out she would know who to talk to about it. Quickly scanning the other he found nothing about what he currently searched for. The books also held no information except a family history. Taking those with him he exited the vault, making his way back to the street. From the Leaky Cauldron he Flooed his way to the Ministry. Nodding to the guard who had seen him plenty of time when he came to take his teacher test, and to see Ron and Hermione who both worked in different sectors. He began the trip to the research department where Hermione was currently stationed he opened the door to the large library they had. As usual there was his brilliant friend surrounded by books too engrossed that she didn't notice when he sat down across from her.

"Anything good?" Harry teased.

Hermione jumped, startled out of her reading by her friend's voice. Looking up she saw Harry grinning madly, pleased that he startled her.

"Harry!" She meant for it to be chiding, but her came out with a small laugh. "So what are you doing here? And on your birthday?"

"Well I need help. So my first though was of you my smart friend," Harry said, pulling out the scroll he had found on the Potter Manor. Watching as she looked it over, he could see that she was thoroughly interested.

"What do I get out of it?" Hermione asked, a devious grin on her face.

"Well I suppose there will books in the place…" Harry trailed off, playing her game.

"Why do you suppose that?"

"Since the only books in the vault were family history I figured there would some in the house," Harry said, leaning back in the chair.

"So are you saying I'd be able to keep them?" Hermione asked.

"No, but I could have copies made. One set for you, the other for the Ministry."

A silence fell around them, as they stared at one another. Finally Hermione sighed and got up from her chair, moving into the rows of shelves. After a few minutes she came back a huge book floating in front of her. Setting it down on another table the book began to flipping through the pages. When it finally stopped Harry got up to look at it. Hermione's finger helped her scan the pages until she found "Potter".

"Apparently there are three manors, two small vacation cottages and a house in Godric's Hollow, which would be where your…" She couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence.

"It's all right. What the heck am I going to do with all those buildings? Plus what Sirius had. Kreacher can't possibly keep them all clean. Not that I'd ask him too," Harry said quickly.

"You could always make them into something else. Like an orphanage or a hospital," Hermione suggested.

"Maybe one could be a library. One that carries both Muggle and Magical books?" Harry suggested, raising an eyebrow at Hermione.

Hermione couldn't help it, she grabbed Harry in a fierce hug until a fake cough interrupted him. Ron was standing in the doorway watching his girlfriend attached to his best friend. They both laughed and Hermione released Harry.

"So what are you two doing anyway?" Ron asked, joining them.

"Finding out I have too many family estates. Look up Black for me too, will ya?" Harry asked.

Once again the book flipped through the pages until it reached the correct page. Scanning the page she quickly found the information she wanted.

"Five manors, four cottages and the place we all know about. One manor is Bellatrix's as is a cottage and Regulus has a cottage," Hermione stated.

"I don't ever want to go to Bellatrix's places, but Kreacher might like to see Regulus'," Harry looked at his two friends. "Who wants to go with me? I don't trust any place that belongs to the Blacks after seeing the house Sirius grew up in."

"I'd love to go!" Hermione exclaimed, excited at the thought of all those books.

"I'm busy the next couple of days. Auror stuff, but I'd like to go to a couple at least," Ron said, scratching his head.

"You free tomorrow, Mione?" Harry asked.

"For books that could have been long lost, yes," Hermione said, dreamily.

"And yet she's often too busy to get something to eat," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"All right, then. Outside of Hogwarts, eight o'clock?" Harry asked.

All he got was a nod in response.


	3. Chapter Two Past and Future Collide

Please do not comment on how I write. It's simple. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. If there are mistakes however, you are more than welcome to point those out. This is Harry/Draco and will get dirty at some point, so please be patient.

Chapter Two: Past and Future Collide

The next morning saw two figures standing outside the school gates waiting for a third party member. As soon as she arrived her brown eyes met Draco's silvery ones.

"Malfoy," a nod of her head.

Draco, Hermione and Ron were still having difficulties with each other, but they were trying, for Harry's sake.

"All right let's get going." With that the three of them Apparated away.

Their first stop was the closest manor, and the last one used. At first they didn't see anything, until it seemed like an Invisibility Cloak had been taken off. Both Hermione and Harry stood in awe of the sheer size of the building. Draco however figured it was much smaller that he one he grew up in. The building seemed to be in good shape, but the yard obviously lacked attention. Finally Harry was able to step forward, through the wards that still protected the place.

Walking up to the front door Harry was surprised to see two house elves in the large entrance way. Their potato sack outfits where definitely the worse for wear, but their faces were bright when they saw Harry and his friends.

"We has waited so long for Master Harry Potter sir to return," the first one said, who appeared to be male.

"Return?" Harry questioned.

"Once Sir James bring young baby to see Master and Mistress Harold Potter. Then the sad news. All gone, but Master Harry Potter sir still lived. What joy! So Milly and Sidy, we keep cleaning, knew you'd come someday."

"Please just call me Harry," Milly snickered, before explaining herself.

"Sir James asked same thing of us, Sir Harry."

"Well we're going to look around. Could you show us where the library is?" Harry asked.

"Most glad to!" With that the two of them were off.

While they followed behind, Hermione hissed at Harry. "This is horrible. All these years by themselves, cleaning."

"I know, but I don't think freeing them will be good for there sanity. But I can talk to them about staying here, but working for something. After all you'll need someone to help you with the library and it'll get them used to people again," The group stopped just outside the double doors that stretched all the way to the ceiling. The doors opened to reveal the huge library which had three suspended walkways. All three of them stood in shock at the amount of books lining the walls and several bookshelves in the middle of the room.

"Master Potter enchanted room so that books come when you speak title or author or subject," Milly said.

"I knew the Potter's liked to collect books, but not even the school library has this many," Draco said, scanning the titles closest to him.

"Master Potter collected these books from all of the other Potter dwellings. Just before he died," Sidy said, bursting with pride.

"So how's this for a starting library?" Harry grinned at Hermione.

Draco intent on testing that the enchantment still worked decided to try it. "Books on fae."

Several books flew out of their space on the shelves and landed in a neat pile on one of two tables. Curious to see if the other table did anything he pulled a book off the shelf and set it on the other table. It sat there for only a moment before whooshing back where it came from.

"Well that's handy for putting books away," Harry laughed.

"So does that mean that there aren't any books in the other Potter homes?" Hermione asked Sidy.

"Master Potter was fairly sure he got all of them, but also insisted that there might be some hiding," Sidy said.

Draco listened while he looked through the books that came on his request, putting several on the table to send them back to their places. Coming to the bottom of the pile he had restrain a gasp quickly opening and flipping through its pages. Harry stood on his toes to get a good look at the book over Draco's shoulder.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"This is a book lost by the fae over two hundred years ago. We thought it was lost forever. Where on earth did he find this?" Draco asked.

"Master Potter kept a book in his study where he found all the books," Milly said.

"Can you take us there?" Harry asked.

They nodded eagerly and left the room expecting them to follow. Harry noticed that Draco clung to the book desperately wanting to take it, and Hermione looked like she wanted to stay with the books. Noticing the look on his friend's faces he sighed.

"You can have the book Draco. I guess if there's anything important you can just show it to me later. Hermione you can take some books, but no more than you can carry out of here. After all, this will be yours soon. So any other fae books you don't have, Malfoy?" At the blonde's nod he continued. "You can take those too, but I can have copies made for the Malfoy collection. I'm going to the study, you two can stay here if you want."

Draco shook his head and motioned to the books on the table. "Those are the ones I don't have or haven't seen."

"I'll stay here, just for a little bit," Hermione said.

Nodding the boys left her there with the books, following after the two house elves. They stopped in front of a set of French doors and the creatures looked up at Harry.

"This door is locked, only a Potter can open it. Milly and I clean it with magic from outside with magic."

Harry nodded, placing his hand on the silver doorknob it squeaked a little from misuse but there was a loud resonating click and the doors swung open. Inside the study was a comfy looking couch, a large ancient mahogany desk and a black leather chair. On either side of the room were more bookshelves, filled with ancient looking books. Walking into the room green eyes fixed on the desk, there was the usual writing supplies, two books and a letter.

Sitting down at the desk he looked at the letter, his name scrawled across the slightly yellowed envelope. With shaking hands he opened the envelope and unfolded the letter.

"_Dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter than you are possibly the last of the Potters. When your father brought you over, I could tell that you would grow up to be a wonderful man. I am sorry that your great-gran and I couldn't get to know you better. It is hard for me to write this, knowing that only several days ago your parents were murdered. We would have loved to take you in, Albus even offered, but we won't live much longer. Your great-gran is sick, and with her I will die as well. It is very possible that you now know your heritage, and if you know any, your question is even though we may not be pure-blooded fae your great-gran is still my soul mate, my life and without her I will become weaker until the end. When that day comes, everything the Potters own will belong to you and your descendants._

_I am spending my last days collecting the Potter's books, placing them here, where Milly and Sidy will care for them. I tried to free them, before the end, informing them it could be years until you came, but they insisted on staying. This room is filled with a lot of my favorite books, a whole section dedicated to your heritage. There are also journals, from past Potter's even your parents left one before…_

_Enough about that, these two books on the desk are very important, one of them is a catalogue of every book in the house, including where I found them and the other is a book that needs to be returned to the Fae council. Please use the Potter estates however you see fit although one is in fairly bad condition. There should be enough gold to restore it in the family vaults. Please remember that we will always love you._

_ Your Great-Grandfather, Harold Potter"_

Harry wasn't even aware that he had started crying until a smudge appeared on the letter. Carefully folding the letter back up Harry tucked it back into the envelope. Using the back of his sleeve to wipe away the salty drops, green eyes turned to look at the two of the books. First picking up the fae book he opened it, and it seemed to be a list dating back before the time of Christ. Flipping towards the end he noticed the list stopped about a third of the way through the book. Finding the end of the print he noticed it was his name, and next to it was Draco's. Confused he pointed it out to Draco, who took one look at it and dropped the book he was currently holding.

Gently he took the book out of Harry's hands, turning back a few pages before tensing and nearly dropping it.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"This is even more important than the other book I found…" The blonde paused, taking a deep breath. "This is a record of every fae, full or less, and the name next to them is a name of their mate. This book hasn't been seen since shortly after Christ's death."

"Whoa, wait?! Does that mean you're my mate?" Harry asked, freaked out.

"Yes Potter, I believe it does. It might also explain why there are now two full-blooded fae at the same time," Draco said.

Harry waited in silence for a moment before nudging the blonde to continue.

"There has not been two full-blooded fae since shortly after Christ's birth, and before that, all the matings were two full-blooded faes. Then the fae started mating with humans, wizards and witches alike. There is a rumor, that when two full-blooded fae once again mate a dangerous enemy to the fae will rise, intent on eliminating the fae. To be completely sure I'll have to translate the other book, which if filled with predictions and prophecies." At the mention of prophecies Harry groaned, the boy had certainly had his fill of them.

Harry bent and picked up the book Draco had dropped and put it with the other one on the table. Then scanning some of the books on the shelves he noticed his parent's names on the spine of a worn red and the other green book. Removing them from the shelf he realized that these were the journals his great-grandfather spoke of. Also setting them with the others on the desk, fully intending to take them with him. Finally he wanted to see the rest of the manor, asking Milly and Sidy to show him around. Both of the boys marveled at the state of each room, surprised they were in such good shape. Harry tried not to think about the boy next to him being his mate, but now that Harry thought about it, Draco had always seemed more relaxed when it was just the two of them. Shaking his head clear of any thoughts of them being together for the rest of their lives he put his mind back into the tour.

Noticing that most of the rooms were large with lots of wall space he decided this would be the best place for a library. When they finished the tour it was well after lunchtime and Harry remembered the lunch he had Kreacher make this morning. Collecting Hermione they sat at the dining room table.

"Anything we can get?" Sidy asked.

"Some tea and water would be nice," Harry requested.

With a loud crack the two of them were gone.

"So Hermione, I think this place would be perfect for a library. There are lots of big rooms and a couple of smaller ones. I was hoping that maybe when you and Ron get married you could live here, you know to watch over the place. There would be two bedrooms, a study and this dining room for things like guests and family."

"Oh Harry I would love to, but you know Ron wouldn't take it for free," Hermione said.

"It wouldn't be free, after all having an Auror living in what I hope will be the largest library in England will scare away those pesky thieves. Plus he'll only really be getting those five rooms, the rest will still belong to the Potters. I'll even ask him to put up all the defense wards, that way it won't be for free," Harry grinned.

Hermione smiled back. "What about the other two Potter manors and the cottages?"

"Well I'll probably keep both a manor and a cottage for myself, but I was thinking of renting the other cottage to George for another store. His business is booming in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. As for the other manor I was thinking of either an orphanage or perhaps a werewolf safe haven. It depends on what the place looks like," Harry said thinking.

"What about the Black estates?"

"Merlin, Potter, how many estates you own?" Draco teased.

"Seven manors, five cottages, the Order of the Phoenix headquarters and the land my parents used to live on. As for what I'm going to do with the Black estates I guess I'm not really sure yet. I suppose whichever the other Potter manor doesn't get used as I'll make a Black manor it. I want to donate one to St. Mungo's, I'll keep one and not sure what to do with the fourth one. As for the three cottages I want one for Hagrid so he can take care of injured creatures, one for Kreacher and keep one for myself," Harry said, taking a bite of his food.

"What about Milly and Sidy?" Hermione asked, watching him intently.

"I suppose I'll ask them if they want to go free and if not I'll have them stay with one of the manors. Of course they'll be treated just like I do Kreacher," Harry said.

A loud crack and the two house elves in question were back, with two trays one with water glasses and the other tea. The glasses were set before them and the tea was poured.

"What do you think of being set free?" Harry asked.

"Oh no Sir Harry. The Potters have always been good to use. We would never think about leaving," Milly said.

"Do the Potters have any other house elves beside you two?"

"Just one, he takes care of the cottages, Twill," Milly said. "He visits often."

"Then what would you two think of either: helping Hermione here, building and managing the biggest library England will ever have. Or working at an orphanage." With that Milly squeaked.

Sidy smiled and explained at Harry's curious look. "Milly has always loved children. She was happy to see Sir Harry when he was just a babe. I myself have always liked Master Potter's books, I would like to stay here."

Hermione was about to protest when Harry held a hand to silence her. "Well Hermione and her future husband will be living here eventually, so all I really want you to do is help out with the library. Miss Granger won't like it if you help her out with the household chores. The same will go for you Milly, you'll be there for the children, making sure they are well cared for and happy. I'll have to find someone to run the orphanage, help restore it and everything."

"We thank you for your generosity," Sidy said.

"You'll do well to get some presentable clothes, after all, you're part of the Potter family." Harry said, smiling at them.

"I'll do it," Hermione said, also smiling at them.

With that they finished their lunch, bid farewell to the house elves and took a tour of another manor. Harry who deemed that this one would make a good orphanage, as it only needed a few small repairs and other inside preparations he began to think that Ginny would be good to take care of children. He began to think about what to do with the landscaping and an image of Neville leaning over his plants came to Harry's mind. By the time they were done it was starting to get dark and they decided to call it a night.

As Harry and Draco trekked back to the castle an uncomfortable silence fell between them. Harry was about to open his mouth to comment on their mating when Draco shot him a look.

"We can take this as slow as we want, Harry. It doesn't have to be instant. Just take some time to think about it first." With that the blonde was gone with a billowing of his cape that Snape would have been proud of.


End file.
